Miku Yuuki
Miku Yuuki (夕樹美玖, Yūki Miku) is a student at Fujimi High School and one of Koichi Shido's followers. Appearance Yuuki has light orange hair just like Rei Miyamoto, but Yuuki's hair is cut much shorter and she uses a hairband to keep her hair back. She also has a pair of earrings in each ear, and a second earring in her left ear. Every time she is shown, Yuuki is wearing her school uniform. The only exception to this is when she is shown to have partly removed her uniform during "free time" on the bus, revealing her black-and-red lace bra. In Morita's Report, Yuuki is shown to be wearing a revealing bikini while seductively licking a melting ice cream cone. Personality Although Yuuki is one of the more well known supporting characters, not much information can be gathered about her personality. It is suggested that she is very promiscuous and likes to flirt with boys. Also, she is shown to be very open to sex and a willing participant in the sexual debauchery encouraged by Koichi Shido. Miku is moreover is willing to use her body and considerable sex appeal to gain advantages, as evidenced when she seductively tries to get the people who move the concrete blocks to allow them into Saya Takagi's house. Despite all of her charm, she is shown to be very mean when it comes to things that bother her. This was proved when she suggested that Yamada, the student who didn't participate in their group orgy and complained about not meeting his parents, be kicked out of the bus and left to die. About Yuuki is a second-year at Fujimi High School, and regarded as the sexiest student in their school (according to Morita). She was known to have a "lot of weird talk" surrounding her at school. She escaped with Fujimi Academy's other survivors and stayed with Koichi Shido's group, finding pleasure in their debauchery. She helped Shido enter the Takagi compound by using her sex appeal, but she was forced to leave like everyone else that came with Shido. She survived Shido's accident after the EMP and subsequently escaped. She is currently with Shido and Tsunoda at the army's evacuation center. History Not much is known about Yuuki's history, except that there were "weird sayings" around her, which could possibly be a result of her promiscuity. Also, she ranks number two in Morita's Report, just after Saeko Busujima, and Yuuki is known to be the "sexy" one. She was a part of Shido's track team along with Tsunoda, Yamada, Taniuchi and Kawamoto. Plot (Episode 11).]] The first time Yuuki is seen in the series she is seen running with the rest of Shido's group to the bus. After she boards the bus, she travels along with Shido and agrees with all of his speeches and lectures. After Saeko Busujima, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Shizuka Marikawa, Kohta Hirano and Saya Takagi leave, Yuuki and the rest of Shido's followers remain on the bus. They somehow make it across Onbetsu bridge and are shown waiting in the bus as Shido sends one of his students named Kurokami to check up on Takashi's group and where they are staying. Just before they leave, the scene shows Yuuki and the other people engaged in sexual activities in the back of the bus, but it is stopped by Shido who announces that their "free time" is over and they've located a safe place to stay. When Yamada said that what Shido is saying is creepy, Tsunoda and Yuuki taunt him and have sex in front him, saying that being with their parents meant that they wouldn't be able to do this at all. Yamada complains further about this which causes Shido to manipulate Yuuki and the others to remove Yamada as a nonbeliever. Yuuki quickly gets everyone to agree with her that Yamada must be kicked out and he is thrown out by Tsunoda and Miura. The entire group laughs at him as he tries to reboard, only to fail and be killed by Them. En route to Saya's house (where Takashi and his group are staying at), they are halted at a concrete blockade, but Yuuki uses her charm and seductiveness to make the concrete block movers let them through. After they arrive at Saya's house, Shido breaks out in an incident with Rei and Souichiro Takagi. This leads to their entire group being kicked out of the estate. On their way out, their bus is stopped by the EMP, causing them to crash into a forklift that was in the process of moving the concrete blocks. Their crash causes a mass of "them" to come flooding into the secure parameters and Yuuki, along with the rest of the group is slightly injured. After seeing a number of "them" entering the blockade, Yuuki and the rest of the group are seen escaping. She and Tsunoda are shown to have made it to the SDF's army evacuation point along with Shido, but their current plans are unknown. Trivia *The name Yuuki 'means "evening" (夕) and "tree" (樹) ('ki). *Yuuki's surname Miku 'means "beautiful" (美) ('mi) and "black jewel" (玖) (ku). *Even though Yuuki was intended to be a part of Koichi Shido's group that appeared in chapter 2, she didn't actually make her first canon manga appearance until chapter 12. **However, she was shown in the equivalent anime scene. Category:Shido's Group Category:Fujimi Academy students Category:Female